


Axe body spray

by Blumpet



Category: South Park
Genre: Crenny, Fluff and Smut, Kindakinkyngl, M/M, also dorkness, bottomKenny, firstcrennystory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumpet/pseuds/Blumpet
Summary: Lmao first crenny fanfic. Gonna be smut but also dorky. Craig IS a softy and I suck at descriptions so just read it pussy
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* I dunno lmao.

Kenny was in the back of the gas station opening up a box of axe body spray as they were being bought at a concerningly high rate. 

"God, I'm NOT looking forward to going to school tomorrow, gonna smell like a bunch of pigs bathed in chemicals." He mumbled to himself as he started to line the cancerous cans on the table the box was on. 

The door opened but Kenny didn't move to acknowledge it as he supposed it to just be his coworker. But when he felt arms snake through his and wrap around his waist, he jumped. 

"Oh my go- what the hell are you doin here Craigeth?" He said to the culprit who had laid his head in the crook of Kenny's neck. Craig would never be caught dead smelling like how almost every other teenager smelled like, which was the beforehand mentioned axe body spray. Instead, he always carried the scent that reminded Kenny of harry potter, he never was able to figure out what the scent actually was, but it always made him feel safe, which was hard for Kenny to feel.

"Well, mister? Where's the explanation? You aren't allowed back here" Kenny said in a "talking to a kid in trouble" tone. In reality, no one would give one flying shit if a robber came in and stole all the axe bod-

"I missed you." Was the extremely quiet mumble that came from the taller dork. Now Kenny struggled to keep up his fake composure as he wanted to immediately melt. 

"Yeah, well you're stil- oh jesus-"  
He stumbled his words for at that moment Craig started giving butterfly kisses to his neck which was one of Kenny's greatest weaknesses, but he had many when it came to his Tucks. 

"Mmmm. That's not fair Tucker, I'm tryna be mad at you." Kenny whined like a child as he braced himself against the table with his hands.

"But I missed you" he said in between kisses. By this point Kenny had given up his act and succumbed to Craig's soft kisses. He raised his arm and placed it behind Craig's bent head in a way that one would think to be uncomfortable but was, in fact, a very nice position. And Kenny would have stayed in that position if he didn't hear the obnoxious jingle that announced a large group of teenage boys, which was betrayed by their voices and Kenny knew what they were there for. He let out a sigh and moved to detach Craig's tight grip only for Craig to let out an afforded grunt and squeeze tighter. "Craig, honey, I have to sell fake adultness to these guys." Kenny said in an attempt to convince his clingy boyfriend. Instead Craig just scoffed and made no move to lessen his grip. "Hey...remember when we were 11 and I'd call you Tucker, and you called me McCormick? And then I'd kick your ass? It's been a few years, but I can still kick your ass." "Mhm." Craig said absentmindedly and emotionless. "Tucker I swear to god, ever since this stupid ~axe body spray~ started getting sold over here something has taken over the majority of the guys here, and if I don't please the macho wannabes they gon get UNHINGED" No response. "Mnmmm~ please darlin? I promise I'll come over tonight and we can cuddle allll night!" Kenny said, making sure to purr out the word "darlin". Craig had weaknesses of his own as well, as he shifted slightly and raised his head. "Right after your shift ends?" He said, hardly louder then a whisper. "Yep, my shift ends at 5:00pm, so with the walk, I'll be there at 5:15 otay?[

"Fine." Was the curt response as he drew away from Kenny, who immediately felt cold. 

"Don't worry Craigster, I'll be at your house exactly at 5:15!" Kenny called out to Craig who was in the middle of opening the door. Craig turned his head to glance at the grinning blonde. 

"You'd better be."


	2. Sister Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ay so I'm really gonna try my best at this. I got my kinky motivation from this amazing oneshot by @HystericalDemon or https://archiveofourown.org/users/HystericalDemon/pseuds/HystericalDemon so check out the "the princess wills it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Kenny is screwed...figuratively AND literally...

"How much for overtime?" Kenny asked his manager who approached him with a request that he stay longer because the employee who was supposed to start her shift after Kenny's was done, was going to be late.  
"Listen, if it's more then an hour, I'll give you 20 bucks."  
Kenny rolled his eyes but agreed, his normal wage was 9 dollars an hour so it was a pretty good deal in the grand scheme of things.

~its a timeskip idiots~

The employee showed up 45 minutes later but she said that she would tell their stingy manager that she arrived after an hour and 5 minutes so that Kenny could get the 20 dollars. After Kenny gathered his things he left the gas station with not a care in world, that is until he received a text from Craig.

Craigmeister: what? You want get fucked up tonight or something? You have 5 minutes to be in my room

. Kenny stared at his phone confused, but soon he felt his stomach drop, his face contorting into one of horror. He fucking forgot.

*bing*

Criagmeister: 4.

Kenny snapped out of it, feeling sick he started sprinting into the direction of Craig's house. 

_it take 15 minutes to get to his house! He can't expect me to actually make it in tim-_ Kenny's thoughts stopped as realization hit him, Craig didn't want him to make it in time. Although he housed about a thousand, seemingly carnivorous butterflies in the pit of his stomach he grasped onto the determination TO make it in time.

He had just about reached the entrance to the neighborhood.

Craigmeister: 3.

Now Kenny started panicking. _what- where does he live?!? What- what street is it?!_

Craigmeister: 2.

It seemed that time was moving slowly, the winter wind made it hard for him to breathe, he could clearly hear his frantic panting and his legs felt like they were moving on their own. This was truly..the only type of terror he enjoyed.

He finally saw familiar territory _so close...come, come on Kenny_! His phone buzzed but he didn't bother to check, he knew who it was from, and what it said. He only had 60 seconds, but he saw his destination and he saw a light in a room he knew so well. All he had to do was climb into the room. He was quite good at this, usually. But now his fingers were numb and shaking and it didn't seem like they were capable of grabbing onto anything. Placing his foot onto familiar nooks and indents he was quickly approaching the window that was left cracked despite the cold winter weather.

It was cruelly humorous how eager and frantic Kenny was to only reach punishment. He reached the window ledge, savagely slammed the window all the way open and threw himself into Craig's room right as he felt his phone buzz. Gasping, panting and trembling, Kenny was sprawled on the relatively soft carpet. But he might as well had not even been in Craig's room as Craig didn't bother to acknowledge Kenny practically wheezing. Instead he put his phone down on his desk he was seated at and resumed typing on his computer, doing a school assignment.

Kenny tried to lift his body by pushing his trembling arms up but gave up halfway and sat on his knees, his head hanging between his thin arms. As nothing was happening and the only sound in the room was the light clacking of Craig's computer Kenny cautiously lifted his weary head up to gaze at his older boyfriend. He somehow looked so mesmerizing just doing homework. He wore skinny black jeans, a gray hoodie and his hair was fluffy but had a close cut to the nape of his neck. Kenny poured over his body. Craig played Baseball and his body proved it, he had that slender body that most 17 year old boys had and his arms, though covered by his hoodie, were toned from years of batting and pitching. His legs were being greatly complimented from his skinny jeans and to top off the look he had black ankle socks on.

Kenny, desiring to drool over his face was taken aback by Craig staring right back at him. Craig had his own eye candy in front of him, but a different type. From the intense running and the cold wind Kenny's cheeks carried a natural red flush, his lips were equally as red but they looked chapped and his golden hair was all disheveled. To top it all off, was Kenny's trembling form, and it wasn't caused by the winter exercise. Whenever he saw his beautiful Kenny in a vulnerable position, both mind and body, it always gave him this overwhelming feeling he could never place.

Kenny lowered his head back down, not being able to face his unwavering gaze any longer as shame started to seep into him.

"Mm...mmm." he started to whimper, almost like a nervous dog. Craig made no movement and waited until he was satisfied with Kenny's squirming.

"Look at me baby" he purred in mock gentleness. Fake or not Kenny never could resist it when Craig used his purring voice. It was the best when he would use the tone when saying his name. He slowly lifted his head but only enough so his eyes could do the rest.

"Do you want to sit on my lap?" Craig offered quietly, Kenny lifted his head all the way, confusion clearly on his face. This wasn't the first time Craig was punishing Kenny, not at all, but this was the first time he acted like this. And it scared him more then anything he'd done before.

He remained rooted in his spot, despite his arms starting to ache. Craig smiled softly, but his eyes were not. "C'mon honey, didn't you promise that we'd get to cuddle all night?" He asked, now completely turned away from his desk and facing the cowering boy. Kenny sat still for a few seconds and started to move his left arm forward, but since he was in that rigid position for so long his right arm buckled and he collapsed, his face once again touching the floor. He burned with shame and embarrassment and tried again, his arms trembling, adding to his humility. But Craig just looked down on his disobedient and struggling boyfriend with the same smile.

Finally Kenny managed to crawl until he was in front of Craig's legs, his face flushed red, he steadied himself by placing his hands on Craig's seat, between his open legs. He pushed down and messily hoisted himself somewhat onto Craig's lap. Struggling to successfully situate himself onto Craig, he started to get mad at how Craig was doing nothing, his wounded pride starting to rouse itself. Finally he was sitting on his lap with his back on Craig's chest but it felt extremely awkward. Kenny loved sitting on Craig's lap, but when he did Craig would also be holding his waist or scrunching him up so he felt like a squishy cat. But Craig wasn't doing anything of the sort. He was resting his right elbow on his arm chair and he still kept his left hand on his mouse.

Once again silence, but there wasn't even the clacking of a keyboard, instead as the minutes went by his feeling of insecurity and annoyance grew. There was, at least, the quiet ruffling and scratching that came from Stripe who was messing around in his cage. Kenny couldn't take it anymore,

"What, what are you doing?" He tried to sound strong but instead spoke breathy. There was no answer and Kenny started to fidget and squirm.

"Are you going to say any-"

"Shut the fuck up" Craig interrupted, but still lacing his voice with the same "sweetness".

A few minutes of silence passed and Kenny decided it would just be better to be humble and apologize. "Look I'm sorry that-"

Craig suddenly shoved Kenny off his lap and stood up from the chair. He bent over the shocked Kenny and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him up roughly and shoved him against the wall next to the window.

"What did I tell you brat?" He said through clenched teeth. "You told me to shut up."

"that's not what I said. Tell. Me. What. I. Said."

"you told me to shut the fuck up" Kenny breathed out grasping Craig's hands that held him against the wall.

"And what did you do?" Craig asked, his breathe warming up Kenny's face.

"I said-"

"I didn't ask what you said, I asked what you **did** "

"I disobeyed."

"Yeah, you did, that's the second time you disobeyed today, so you know what I'm going to do?" Craig didn't wait for a response and instead, with his hand still grasping Kenny's sweatshirt collar, dragged him to his bed and threw him on it.

He didn't give Kenny a chance to process what was going, he genuinely didn't care about him at the moment, he only cared about his body and what he was going to do with it.

Kneeling on his bed with one of his legs he bent over Kenny's small form and placed his hands over Kenny's pants and started to tug them down, not bothering with unzipping or unbuttoning them. He threw them on his floor and then grabbed the hem of Kenny's sweatshirt and tugged it over his head, his shirt quickly following suit. Since he never ate enough when he was young he had a smaller then normal body for his age, though Craig endeavored to make sure Kenny was eating enough nowadays.

He stopped for just a moment with compassion in his eyes as he trailed his fingers down Kenny's thin tummy. But it didn't last long and actually seemed to fire Craig up more. Unceremoniously stripping Kenny of his boxers and shoes he threw it all on the ground and Kenny was left in full view to Craig's enjoyment and Kenny's embarrassment.

"Mm...I can never get over you're beautiful body.." Craig said, satisfaction thick in his tone. "But you're acting shy, you don't believe me? Good thing I love convincing you, but I don't really give a shit if you're feeling confident or not right now."

He abruptly stood up and undid his belt which was only used for fashion. He went back into his previous position and grabbed Kenny's hair roughly, pulling his head up. Craig wrapped the belt around his head and clasped it on the back of his head suddenly dropping Kenny's head back on the bed. Now Kenny was left in suspense, his eyes being completely covered. He felt the bed move and heard shifting. He wasn't deprived of Craig's touch too long, for he felt the palms of his hands on each inner thigh, and he roughly spread them, completely exposing Kenny. He shrieked and groaned from the sudden stretch and the position forced him to arch his back, his stomach heaving up and down.

His member had been long hard and was now shamelessly laying against Kenny's stomach. For the umpteenth time he blushed from shame, for pre-cum dribbled out of his tip and onto his stomach, Craig just chuckled, mockingly. Kenny let out an involuntary gasp as he felt rough fabric and a bulge rub against his entrance as Craig leaned over his body to get something from one of his dresser drawers. Kenny could guess what it was.

He heard a cap pop open and he instantly braced himself, but nothing happened. And then a most horrible feeling came, a needy one. He couldn't help but moan and whimper as he tried to buck his hips, but using only one of his hands, Craig pushed on his lower stomach and held him still. "Craig...Craig please, oh god i- I can't I need it..I- AH" He yelped as Craig suddenly shoved a lubed up middle finger in him. Craig leaned in close next to Kenny's ear, 

"I don't care what you "need" love, close your mouth or I'll tape it shut, I don't want to hear your slutty voice." he whispered, barely moving his middle digit which was rooted deep inside of Kenny's writhing body. Kenny shut his mouth but couldn't restrain his whines as Craig smoothly started to rub Kenny's inside. Before Kenny's tight body was ready for it, Craig inserted his first finger alongside of his middle one, and ever so slowly start fingering him. 

"mm, good enough" Craig said non-nonchalantly, but Kenny couldn't keep quiet about this,

"what?! no! you can't fit, you barely did-" Kenny was cut off by Craig using his other hand to slap his face, Kenny gaped in surprise so Craig promptly spit in his mouth. Not giving Kenny a second chance he undid the belt around his eyes and instead shoved it in his mouth making Kenny gag. Craig didn't speak and instead got up again to go to his bathroom. Kenny wished he had the belt over his eyes again as he was forced to see himself in the vulnerable and exposed position he was in, but he didn't dare try to close his legs, he liked it anyways. He saw Craig walk in, and noticed his shirt was off, revealing his slender but muscular torso and arms. Craig didn't even look at Kenny and got on the bed all the way kneeling in front of Kenny's exposed self, working the condom open that he got from the bathroom. Kenny couldn't bear the fantastic view and closed his eyes, allowing his head to rest on the pillow as he heard rustling and a zipping noise that could only be Craig's jean's zipper going down.

Kenny let out soft sighs and exhales from his nose as he waited in almost calm anticipation, it was most certainly going to hurt, because Craig was a sadist, but he didn't care. Running his hands along the bed he groaned and let out more noises, and quiet moans he knew drew Craig crazy. It was also a plan, for Craig was being tempted to become soft, desiring to please Kenny and actually earn those moans. But he wouldn't back down, Kenny was bad, and had to be punished, but seeing as he didn't want to tear Kenny's sensitive skin going in, he made sure to lube himself up and slick some lube around and slightly in Kenny's entrance. Craig, who had removed his jeans, pushed his grey briefs down just enough for his cock to be free. Having on his briefs was just a power play. He held up his now aching dick to Kenny's entrance letting the tip tease it. Kenny felt hot, uncomfortable and god he needed Craig inside of him, but he knew begging would only encourage Craig to tease some more, so he waited, not giving Craig the satisfaction to hear his whimpers.

Finally Craig couldn't wait any long and pushed his tip past Kenny's ring, Kenny immediately tensing around him. Craig groaned quietly when he first got past the tight barrier and found it possible to steadily push the rest of length inside.

"heh, guess you aren't as tight as we thought?" Craig said, smirking. Meanwhile Kenny was drooling on the belt and his legs were shaking as Craig started to rock his body. Placing his hands on Kenny's waist he gradually picked up speed but kept his thrusts smooth, enjoying how his cock looked sliding in and out of Kenny's hole. Kenny tried to move with Craig's thrusts but his position made it impossible. 

"You coming close to finishing already whore?" Craig asked in as contemptuous a voice he could manage for he was nearing his orgasm as well. Kenny knew there was a good chance that Craig would deny his orgasm so he frantically shook his head. 

Craig scoffed, "I know when you're close McCormick, you're getting tighter. You don't need to lie baby, I'll let you cum" he said with an unnerving smile Kenny didn't trust. But he didn't care, the knot was growing with every thrust, he felt slightly ashamed that he was close without Craig even striking his postulate. 

Kenny couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to moan and scream Craig's name when he came. He spit the belt out of his mouth and latched onto Craig's neck, his nails digging into Craig's flesh. He moaned and panted shamelessly, feeling reckless and slutty nearing his orgasm. 

"OH- oh _CRAIG_ yes!! Ah-ah-ah" he yelped with every hit. Craig gripped Kenny's waist harder and raised him up, thrusting into him quicker and harder, nearing his climax his body desired desperately. 

Finally, Craig hit his swollen prostrate and the jolt of total pleasure was all Kenny's body needed. His whole body clenched and spasmed as his cum sprayed onto his stomach.

"CRAIG OH FUCK!" Kenny shrieked. Hearing Kenny scream his name and his body trembling beneath him, Craig only had a few thrusts left before his nails dug into Kenny's waist and he buried his cock in Kenny's hole and came inside the condom. 

Craig's arms shook as he kept himself from collapsing onto Kenny's heaving body. 

"Tch. You've made a mess." Craig grunted as he ran one of his hands through his black dischelved hair, his forhead sweaty. Kenny looked up at Craig, his arms now loosely hanging around Craig's neck. He looked amazing, his sharp eyes still glaring into Kenny's hazy ones and his pretty mouth slightly open, breathing heavily. 

"Wait what the fuck." Craig said suddenly,

"Hmm?" Kenny hummed lazily, still coming down from his high.

"What kind of punishment was that?!" He said angrily, "I just fucked you, AND let you cum? What the hell happened?!" 

Kenny couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle because of the genuine confusion in Craig's voice. 

"Well, you gave me one hell of an exercise" Kenny said smiling. Craig rolled his eyes but lent down and pecked Kenny's lips for the first time that night.

"Get in the shower." Craig said as he hoisted himself off of Kenny to lean over and throw away the used condom.

"Only if you join me." 

"Yeah yeah." He huffed. 

Kenny rolled out of the bed and stumbled on his feet, but before he left for the bathroom he walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed Craig. As he turned away Craig reached over and slapped his ass, Kenny yelped and twisted around glaring at Craig.

"There, punishment given."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, there's my first smut. I felt good until they actually started having sex and I didn't know what to write so I'm sorry if it was boring or disappointing. 
> 
> I'm sure I'll get better over time, as my profile says I made this account solely for crenny stuff, all types of it bc there isn't that much content for my otp. Bc of the not so popular ship ik I won't get that many people reading my stories but idc. I want to make fellow Crennies happy no matter how few there are :)

**Author's Note:**

> 𝗡𝗼, 𝗜'𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘀𝗽𝗼𝗻𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗔𝘅𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆 𝘀𝗽𝗿𝗮𝘆
> 
> Hey, so sorry that the whole part with "kicking Craig's ass" is in a big chunk. In editing it's all spaced out, like how the rest of the chapter is but something wonky is going on. 
> 
> Also, thinking of making my first smut, a slight bdsm one bc I'm ✨adventurous✨ but if y'all just want some vanilla sex I'm fine with that. I just thought there was a lot of fluff for this chapter. Anyways, its rarely going to be vanilla if Kenny's partaking. 
> 
> Comments and kudos would greatly encourage me!


End file.
